Day 1: 6:00am-7:00am
| code = 1AFF06 | author = Andrea Newman | director = Bryan Spicer | rating = 5.5/8}} Jack is forced to hinder the investigation to save his daughter's life. Meanwhile, Palmer tries to convince his family to go public with the story before the press discover it themselves. Episode guide * is told by his wife that there has been an assassination attempt, which he does not take seriously. Mike Novick asks if he still wants the job, before telling him that he needs to come out with the story about Keith. * asks a man in her hospital room who he is, and where her father is. The man then chokes her to death. * is told by Nina Myers about a murder victim whose name is Alan York. She asks Nina to repeat the information, as York's impostor looks over. * gets a call from Ira Gaines, who tells him to do what he says if he wants to see his daughter again. Jack tucks a radio transmitter in his ear, before threatening to kill Gaines. Gaines tells him he has a nice clear signal. The sun rises over Los Angeles as Jonathan Matijevich works to make himself look like Martin Belkin. He puts in colored contacts to match the I.D. He gets dressed and Ira Gaines tells him he has an hour. Jack Bauer drives as Ira's men follows him. A police car pulls alongside of him and Ira instructs him to look forward. As Jack is driving, Ira instructs him to grab a key card from the visor. Jack asks what he wants, Ira says he will tell him when he gets to CTU. Milo Pressman works on the keycard and Nina Myers asks if he's got any information. Milo has found an encrypted file of plastic surgeons. Nina believes that Palmer's assassin is trying to change his identity or assume someone else's. Nina tells Milo to find a name. Keith Palmer jogs with a Secret Service agent when a limo pulls up. David Palmer gets out. Keith jogs away from his dad, but the Senator stops him. David says he will tell their side of the story at the breakfast. Keith feels that no matter how the story comes out, people will still believe he killed Lyle Gibson. He asks for his son to stand by him, but Keith believes his father will turn on him to protect his campaign. Keith's emotions overcome him and he jogs off. At the compound, Kim Bauer watches over as Rick Allen washes up. Kim asks Rick to help her get out. Kim tries to convince Rick that Ira Gaines will not let him go, because he is a liability. Rick walks away after knowing Gaines will not let him go. Jack Bauer arrives at CTU with Gaines' men still following. Gaines instructs Jack to replace the keycard with the one Milo is working on. Nina asks Jack where he has been. He fibs and also says that Kim is fine. All is well until Nina tells Jack the name of the John Doe...Alan York. Jack is stunned as he realizes his wife is in danger. He goes to his office and asks Gaines who is with his wife, and he sarcastically answers that it's not Alan York. Jack threatens Gaines until a shot rings out. Jack demands to know what happened. Gaines tells Jack that that's the last thing they will hear if he doesn't get control of himself. Jack agrees to cooperate. Ira tells him to move forward with replacing the keycard, reminding Jack that if he gets caught, he loses his use to Gaines, as does Jack's family. Gaines tries to call Kevin Carroll, but he's not in range. Gaines warns him that Teri Bauer knows he's not Alan York. Teri gets anxious, saying she feels sick, and persuades Carroll to pull over. She gets out of the car and runs out of site. Carroll checks his phone and gets the message from Gaines. He gets out of the car and calls out Teri's name. She attacks him with a large rock. She tries to grab the keys but Carroll throws them into the woods. Teri knocks him out. Teri is tying Carroll to a tree with jumper cables. She runs to the car and grabs her cell phone, but gets no service. Rick tells Gaines that Dan has been buried. Rick asks for his money. Ira compels Rick into staying. Jack looks out from his office on Milo. Gaines gives him three minutes to get the switch done. He nods his head to get Nina up to the office. He starts to write a note to Nina that he is bugged. Gaines tells him to drop the pen and shred the paper. Jack stops and looks up at a surveillance camera as Gaines says once again that he's watching him. Jack shreds the paper as Nina enters. Nina tells Jack that Milo is close to identifying the shooter. Gaines tells him to get the switch done now. Jack tells her to ask Milo to stop working which perplexes Nina. She reluctantly obeys and walks out. Nicole Palmer watches T.V. coverage of the primary when her father walks into the hotel suite. She asks if Keith is going to jail, and David says he will be fine if it happened the way he says it did. He warns her about the questions the media will bring up. Jack approaches Milo in Section 7 and asks him how the card is coming. Milo says he's close and would be done if he hadn't waited for Jack. Jack asks him what he means. Milo says Nina asked him to stop until Jack came down. Jack reacts with exasperation and, while doing so, knocks Milo's cup of nuts over. While Milo is picking it all up, Jack makes the switch, to Ira's amusement. Milo sits frustrated at his computer as the keycard gives him trouble. Jamey Farrell asks him what's wrong and he tells her that he already computed the inverse but it's not accepting it. She has him check that the sectors are linked, which turns out to be the problem. Jamey walks away, smiling. Teri is trying to flag down a car. Kevin tells her that would be a bad idea. He tries to convince her to free him and he will take her to Kim. She doesn't buy it and continues to search for a signal. Jack calls Secret Service and connects with the head agent of Palmer's security detail. Jack asks Ira what he wants, and Ira tells him to get clearance to the breakfast that Palmer will be attending. Jack is granted clearance and told to check in with Agent Pierce. Ira then has Jack call Division and post out for an hour. Rick enters the cabin with Kim. He tells her that Gaines isn't letting him leave. Kim says they should get out together. He starts to make a blueprint on the floor about the security before he hears Eli Stram calling him from outside. He erases the blueprint and Kim pulls him on top of her. Kim pushes him off once Eli enters. Rick asks for 5 minutes with KIm. Eli gives him 4. Once Stram is back outside, Rick gives Kim instructions on where to go while he distracts Eli. Milo, still frustrated at the keycard, grabs Nina's attention. He says that it's a different keycard. He tells her that it has gone from 20% to 99% complete in just a few minutes, too fast a decryption process for it to be the same one he'd been working on. Nina asks who could have switched it. After a few seconds, Milo looks up to Nina, who looks up to Jack. Jack is on the phone posting out. Nina enters his office and asks where the keycard is. Ira warns Jack. Jack finally admits he took the card, saying that Division got new info and Milo was deemed untrustworthy. Nina isn't convinced and demands the card. Jack makes to give her the keycard, but when she grabs it, he pulls a gun on her. He tells her to be quiet and that he will kill her if he has to. Jack gives Nina a jacket to conceal the gun s he presses it to her back and starts to walk her out of CTU. Before they get out, Tony Almeida approaches and asks where they are going. Jack says Division. Tony walks away and Jack and Nina leave CTU. Jack puts Nina in the driver seat of his car. He is still being observed by Gaines' men in the other car. Teri continues to try to get a cell signal. She finally does. Phil, an employee at St. Marks Hospital, picks up Jack's cell in the parking lot and explains where he has found it. She hangs up. Next she calls CTU and Jamey picks up. She tells Jamey that Kim has been kidnapped and Jamey writes down her location. Jamey says she will send a CTU team to pick Teri up. David Palmer is getting dressed when Sherry Palmer walks in. Sherry asks: what if Kingsley could be persuaded to drop the story on Keith by using material from Kingsley's past to leverage her. David disagrees, observing that this is blackmail, which he wants no part of. Sherry walks out. Rick walks out of the shack, leaving the door unlocked. He gets Eli to turn his back to the door while Kim makes her escape. Talking to Rick, Eli thinks that he might go "get a piece" of Kim himself. Rick is able to talk him out of this by pointing out that Eli has just told Rick that there would be hell to pay if Gaines had been the one to walk in on Rick forcing himself on Kim before. As they move off to tend to tasks Gaines has set for them, Rick says he has forgotten his keys, and is able to go back to Kim. They then make a run for it. The CTU agents show up. One introduces himself as Charles McLemore. The other unties the fake Alan York. Teri asks why they aren't taking more care around her captive before Charles suddenly grabs her and puts a bag over her head. They are not from CTU. Crossing out Teri's address on the scrap of paper she jotted it down, Jamey throws it away, revealing herself to be the mole. Tony approaches her and wants to know why Nina's meeting with Division isn't showing up on his screen. Jamey attempts to deflect by blaming it on the system being glitchy since the lockdown took place, but Tony remains suspicious. He asks for video of Jack's office. Jamey refuses at first before Tony tells her he is the ranking agent since Jack and Nina are gone and directs her to do it. Nina and Jack are driving. Gaines instructs Jack who instructs Nina on where to go. Nina asks if all Jack has said is a lie. Jack barely warns Nina in time to avoid rear-ending another car. Nina and Jack pull up near an oil rig on the edge of a hill. Nina notices Gaines' men following them. Gaines instructs Jack to shoot and kill Nina. Jack tries to refuse but is told by Gaines that it's Nina or his daughter. He gets her out of the car and takes Nina to the lip of the hill. He shoots four times at point blank range into Nina's body and pushes her down the hillside. Filming the scene, Gaines' men confirm she is dead from on top of the hill. Gaines instructs Jack to get back in the car. Jack drives off. Rick digs a hole under the wire fence at the edge of the compound. Right as they are about to leave, Kim hears her mom yelling as the fake CTU agents arrive with her and the imposter Alan York. Kim refuses to leave, seeing that her mom is in danger, and tells Rick to go without her, but both of them are forced to remain when a guard comes too close and cuts off any further opportunity for escape. Split screen: Teri, screaming, is dragged by Gaines's men. Kim and Rick return to the shack. David Palmer watches the news on TV. Tony Almeida works at his computer. Tony watches footage of Jack pulling a gun on Nina in his office. Then he sees Jack put a flak jacket on her and wonders why. Back at the scene of the shooting, Nina sits up to see the flak jacket stopped the bullets. She stands up and starts to walk away, well outside of downtown L.A. '' Episode credits Cast Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Leslie Hope as Teri Bauer * Sarah Clarke as Nina Myers * Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer * and Dennis Haysbert as Senator David Palmer Guest starring * Michael Massee as Ira Gaines * Daniel Bess as Rick Allen * Vicellous Shannon as Keith Palmer * Karina Arroyave as Jamey Farrell * Rudolf Martin as Jonathan Matijevich * Silas Weir Mitchell as Eli Stram * Eric Balfour as Milo Pressman * Glenn Morshower as Aaron Pierce * Megalyn Echikunwoke as Nicole Palmer Special guest stars * Penny Johnson Jerald as Sherry Palmer * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida * Richard Burgi as Kevin Carroll Co-starring * Suzan Brittan as Anchorwoman * Jesse Corti as Charles McLemore * Steve O'Connor as Phil Uncredited * Greg Hartigan as Agent Jimmy Kelly * Jacque Parson as Eileen * Emile Williams as Agent Berkin Production staff Background information and notes Production * This is the only occasion in all eight seasons where the sun rises in a realistic way. The transition between darkness and light takes nearly two hours, from night sky at around 5:20 am to fully-lit day at 7:05 am. * This episode originally aired on FX at 3:00 am on , so that 24 would have enough episodes aired to qualify for the 2001 Golden Globe Awards. This led to the nomination being challenged, but it was allowed to stand and Kiefer Sutherland would win Best Actor as a result. * A flash still seen in the "[[Previously on 24|Previously on 24]]" segment shows a close-up of Jonathan's eye from this episode. * The act-in clocks at 06:17:08, 06:29:45 and 06:42:06 have no black rectangular bars behind them. The act-in clock at 06:54:22 is the only in the series' history without split-screen windows around it. Also, the clock only appears for three seconds, the shortest act-in clock ever used. Story and script * This is the first 24 episode in which no characters die. * Leslie Hope relished the scene where Teri gains the upper hand over Kevin Carroll. As she explains, "I adore Richard Burgi, but I couldn't wait to crack him on the back of the head with that rock. It was one of my best moments on the show! As fantastic as some of those situations on 24 were and are, the thing that I liked was that it stayed grounded in some kind of reality, so even though I moved into some action-oriented type scenarios, I didn't become a superhero.... I was never in a situation on that show, believe it or not, where I was saying, 'My character would never do this!' Everything seemed to be in the realm of possibility, considering the circumstances and the plot." Filming locations :See all: Season 1 filming locations *Allen's Wholesale Flower Market, a real store at Owensmouth and Sherman, is visible when Jack stops next to the police cruiser. *Teri Bauer attempts to escape from Kevin Carroll on a road next to the Griffith Helipad, in the mountains north of Los Feliz. *David Palmer catches his son jogging in the Kenneth Hahn State Recreation Area in Baldwin Hills. *Jack shoots Nina by an oil pump, also located in Baldwin Hills. This is the same oil field where the scenes set in Mojave were filmed at the beginning on Season 5. Errors and inconsistencies * When Kim pushes Rick off of her in the shed once Eli barges in, a camera crew can be seen for a split second. * A character heard over the phone, Frank Miller, is later seen but given the name Frank Simes. * Milo Pressman tells Jack that he and Nina need to work on their communication because he just wasted ten minutes, but it was closer to five minutes. Appearances *Characters **Rick Allen **Tony Almeida **Jack Bauer **Kim Bauer **Teri Bauer **Berkin **Kevin Carroll **Eileen **Jamey Farrell **Ira Gaines **Lyle Gibson (mentioned only) **Jimmy Kelly **Maureen Kingsley (mentioned only) **Jonathan Matijevich **Charles McLemore (first appearance) **Nina Myers **David Palmer **Keith Palmer **Nicole Palmer **Sherry Palmer **Phil (first appearance) **Aaron Pierce **Milo Pressman **Eli Stram (first appearance) **Alan York (mentioned only) **(CNB reporter) *Locations **Allen's Wholesale Flower Market (first appearance) **California **Century City **Coldwater (mentioned only) **CTU Los Angeles building **Earth **Gaines compound **Highway 14 (mentioned only) **Los Angeles **Los Angeles County **Marky's Stream (first appearance) **Mulholland Drive **North America **North Hollywood **Palmer campaign hotel **San Fernando Valley **Santa Monica Mountains **St. Mark's Hospital **United States of America *Organizations **American Medical Association (first appearance) **Central Intelligence Agency **CNB **Counter Terrorist Unit **CTU Los Angeles **Gaines crew **United States Secret Service **United States Senate *Titles **Agent **CTU Chief of Staff **CTU Director **Senator *Objects **Beretta 92 **BMW **Coffee **Computer **Flak jacket (first appearance) **Gun **Handgun **Heckler & Koch MP5 **Ford Taurus **M16 **Shotgun **Sig Sauer P228 **Telephone **Television *Events **Keith Palmer scandal **Presidential primary **Super Tuesday See also *6:00am-7:00am (disambiguation) Day 107 107